Wake Up
by SakuraSpark
Summary: Who's that girl? Where's she from? No, she can't be the one that you want, the one that has stolen my world. It's not real, it's not right. Who's that girl...living my life? Lost memories, stolen identities and forgotten family and friends. Can everything come back together? Trish-centric.
1. Prologue

A/N: Why do FF keep changing their fonts?

Anyway, new story and premise! I hope you're all excited!

Many thanks to **Anne** and **bornfreeonekiss** for betaing!

* * *

Prologue

Austin, Ally and Dez were jostled by the multitude of people departing from the gates as they waited by Gate 27. The roar of planes taking off and landing filled them with a sense of adventure; an urge to hop in line with people at the counter and to just take off on the next plane. Perhaps next time; they were here with a purpose today.

Austin and Dez were acting like children in a candy store as they bounced excitedly on their heels. "Do you see her? Do you see her? Do you see her?" chanted the boys repeatedly as Ally sighed and leaned against the set of railings outside the departure gates.

"Guys! Hush!" She shushed the overexcited boys and chuckled at their chastised looks.

The trio were currently waiting for their best friend, Trish, whom they hadn't seen in ages. Even Dez had to admit that he had missed her "scary, scathing wit" while Austin said he needed her "cold, cruel persona" to "eliminate" his stalker fans. Ally shook her head in amusement at them, but she did miss her best friend so. She couldn't exactly go for mani-pedis with the boys, although they had strangely got a kick from that one session she had brought them to once. She regretted it ever since for they kept bugging her for clean, shiny nails, while the girls from the salon in turn kept bugging her to bring "those cute boys" back.

"Ooh! I think I see her! I see her!" Ally excitedly smacked Austin's arm repeatedly as he winced in pain. Coach Simmons from high school had been right, this girl _was_ scrappy.

They all smiled in the direction of the mop of curly hair that Ally had spotted among the departing passengers as the Latina waved animatedly at them in greeting. However, as the crowd dispersed and their friend approached and became fully visible to them, their smiles faltered slightly. The brunette then skipped over to them and grinned cheerfully, "Hey, guys!"

Ally smiled politely as she scanned the girl before them up and down while the two boys just exchanged confused glances.

"…Who are you?"

* * *

-end-

A/N: Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Let's get the storyline going! This story was inspired by Hilary Duff's 'Wake Up' and 'Who's That Girl'.

A million thanks to **bornfreeonekiss** and **Anne** for beta help.

I do not own Austin &amp; Ally.

* * *

Chapter 1

_Wake Up Wake Up  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Yeah, tonight_

Trish was belting out happily to Hilary Duff's, 'Wake Up' as she drove along a deserted highway. Her phone rang, and she sighed when she took a glance at the caller ID.

"Hello? Yes, mama. I'm on the road, mama. I'll be careful, mama. I'm eating fine, mama. Yes, I'll call, mama. Bye, mama. No, I'm not patronising you, mama," laughed Trish. "Love you loads. Tell papa I love him too! And ask JJ to stay outta my room!" She chuckled as she hung up the phone. Her mum had called her hundreds of times since she started on the trip about five months ago.

Not to mention her parents were preparing to go on a year-long cruise and her mother had been fussing over both her children, worrying about how they were going to get their balanced meals despite them already being their twenties.

After obtaining some college memories and credits, Team Austin &amp; Ally were all fully absorbed into furthering their careers. Austin and Ally were working on their new sound together and were constantly in the top 10 of the Billboard's Hottest 100. Dez, meanwhile, was apprenticing under Spike Stevens and had been named in Cheetah Beat's _25 People Under 25 to Look Out For _list.

Trish managed all of them of course – the arrangement of contracts, projects, publicity opportunities and so much more. She was currently touring the country, scouting for exotic locations where the two singers and director could perform and film. They had a big project in mind and much was at stake. Hence, Trish didn't trust any second-rate runner to scout for them, and had decided to embark on this journey alone while her friends prepared for their own projects back in their Florida Headquarters.

The four of them had purchased a small two storey office building where they could each have their own offices and production studios, and where some of their temporary staff could work from. They had purchased new properties and so lived in individual houses from their parents whilst still in walking distance from each other out of convenience.

For Trish, she and her brother shared a small cosy house set apart from their parent's much larger bungalow while he attended the Miller School of Medicine at the University of Miami. Trish wouldn't ever admit it, but she was darn proud of her brother for making it into med school. Although she wished he would stop his hobby of dabbling in magic tricks, which he still messes up frequently by the way.

Trish smiled as she realised how much she missed her family and friends. Noticing the red light coming on on her fuel gauge, she made a pit stop at the next gas station to fill up and take a break.

* * *

After filling up the car with gas and herself with energy drinks, she decided to hit the road fast, wondering if she could make it to Denver by nightfall so that she could finally find rest in some decent motel.

"Get your grubby paws off of me, asshole!" A sharp voice snapped. Trish turned back from her car to see a petite girl's arm being grabbed by the gas attendant.

"Hey, what's going on?" Trish went up to them. Normally she couldn't care less if someone else got involved in a ruckus and would usually watch in interest instead. However, it was getting dark soon and they were the only ones at the gas station. She didn't want to be one of those people who could have prevented someone else from becoming a crime victim statistic but didn't – just because they wanted to avoid conflict.

"This girl tried to skitter off after grabbing snacks and drinks from the store!" shouted the lanky guy as the girl struggled in his firm grasp.

"Let go, you jerk. You're hurting me! And I didn't steal! I was going to go get some money!"

"Oh yeah? And where the heck were you gonna go get the money from? You ain't driving," sneered the attendant before he shot a quick look at Trish. "You girls sisters or something? You look terribly alike."

Trish raised a brow before taking a good look at the girl as she stopped struggling and scanned Trish the same way. Indeed the two were rather alike, save for the girl's stick straight locks compared to Trish's own curly mane. The girl also happened to be on the very much skinnier side and had a smattering of freckles from the sun on her cheeks.

"Yeah! She's my sis and I was going to get money from her!" The girl exclaimed as she yanked her arm out of the man's grip.

"Oh?" the attendant then turned to Trish, who was watching the entire scene with surprise and appal in her eyes. "Well, her total comes up to thirty bucks. You paying or what?"

Trish glanced at the girl; she had put on a pleading look and Trish frowned slightly before caving in. "Yeah, whatever." Taking out her wallet, Trish handed over the money and the man returned into the store after giving the petite girl one last unsavoury look.

As Trish turned back to the girl, she was surprised to find her by her side, grinning. "Hey sis," she said as she put an arm around Trish's shoulders. She realised that they were approximately of the same height too.

Trish forced a grimace of a smile, shrugged off the arm and started walking back to her car.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

Trish ignored her.

As she slid onto her car seat, she found that the girl had also entered the vehicle and was smiling cheekily at her from the passenger seat. "What do you think you are doing?" she demanded.

The girl's smile fell. "Could you let me hitch a ride to the nearest city or wherever you are going? Please? I don't have any transport, I've walked for hours and my feet have blisters. Please please please?"

"No," Trish rejected her without a second thought. The nerve of that girl. "Listen, I only helped you out there earlier because you looked pathetic and I didn't want your body to end up on a serial killer's body count."

"Well, that was a little rude…But…I really need this ride. Please? I'll do anything in return." The girl looked like she was on the verge of crying.

Trish sighed deeply as the girl continued her pleading for a ride. She glanced at the girl's shoes, they did indeed look scuffed up and – was that a hole in one of her shoes? Well…a short ride couldn't hurt right? There was nobody around and the next town was not for several miles. The girl seemed harmless enough, and if she tried to stop the car in the middle of some dark stretch she would refuse and just drive on to the nearest state troopers headquarters. If she tried anything Texas Chainsaw Massacre style, she had bejewelled Tasers in the glove compartment and in the side pocket of the driver's side door.

"Fine. I'm stopping at Denver on my way to Wyoming and you can get off there."

The girl grinned happily. "Thank you! My name's Trixie! What's yours?"

"Trish," the Latina clipped shortly as she slammed the car in gear and drove off.

"That's cool! Our names are so similar! And we look totally alike. I mean we both have brown eyes, dark hair, fair skin. We are both short, Latinas and- you're a Latina too right? I mean you look like one and- I'm sorry, was that too stereotypical of me? But I am sooo grateful to you for helping me and we should totally get to know each other better and-"

Trish took a deep breath as Trixie prattled on and on. It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

"Hey, Trish! Wake up! We gotta go check out the next studio!" A high pitched voice interrupted Trish's slumber as she forced open her eyes blearily and peered at her surroundings, finally coming face to face with a jubilant looking creature who was standing too close for comfort.

"Argh!" She shot back as the creature grinned at her. "Trixie! I told you not to do that!"

The girl pouted at her slightly before smirking at her. "Well, you didn't wake up even after I called you like, dozens of times! I needed to see if you were actually alive, considering your expertise in deep sleep."

Trish scowled at the girl. It had been a month since the two of them met. Despite Trish's intention of dumping the girl off in Denver, the pitiful state of the girl caused her to allow her to bunk with her at the motel. Subsequently, after getting to know more about the girl through her prattling, Trish even allowed her to tag along on her scouting. She figured a second opinion on certain locations could be useful and Trixie did have the occasional brilliant idea.

She had learnt that Trixie Angeles was apparently a runaway, having dropped out of college to pursue her dreams of travelling cross-country but instead, encountered conmen and eventually desperately resorting to a life of petty theft instead.

Trish rubbed her eyes as she reluctantly got up; they had been up late all night checking out various nightspots as they were, after all, in Las Vegas. She yawned as Trixie prodded the manager to the bathroom to freshen up. They were due for some showings of matinee areas in…like 5 minutes?! Trish panicked as she checked out the time on her phone.

She hurriedly got ready, hell if someone had told her she would care about being late five years ago, she'd have scoffed at them. But here she was, trying to be on time. She couldn't wait for this scouting to be over. She was flying back to Miami in about another month and she missed her friends terribly.

* * *

Trish put her feet on the gas pedal as she speedily made it through heavy traffic. She figured that if she maintained this speed, then they could probably make it to their intended destination only twenty minutes late; she could always shift the blame onto traffic and road detours.

"TRISH, LOOK OUT!"

Trish glanced to the right but she only had a fraction of a second to react. The sounds of screeching brakes and squealing rubber tyres were deafening. But they were nothing compared to the sharp blinding pains stabbing her body over and over again and the sickening crash of metal on metal as the other vehicle collided with Trish's. Her car spun and planed before overturning and flipping a few turns. She caught a glimpse of Trixie's frenzied, bloodied face before the car flipped one last time, landing with a loud crash and everything was…nothing.

* * *

-end-

A/N: Ooh, dramatic.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you,** Anne** &amp;** bornfreeonekiss** for being awesome betas.

Without further ado, I do not own Austin &amp; Ally.

* * *

Chapter 2

She couldn't move, she couldn't feel anything; she was afraid to move, and even more afraid that she could never move again. She could hear snippets of the shouting going on around her and it sounded scary.

"Hey! That truck just ran a red light and hit that car!"

"Oh my god, there are people in there!"

"Someone call 911!"

"Nobody move them!"

"Hello? I'd like to report a car accident near the post office on South Las Vegas Boulevard. It looks like 2 girls and a man is hurt. Yes, it just happened. OK, thanks. "

"What did they say?"

"They're going to send ambulances and a police car right away."

It wasn't long before sirens of emergency vehicles pierced the air and faded out of her consciousness.

* * *

"Vital signs?"

"Blood pressure 90/60, pulse 45, respirations 10, temperature 91.4. Heart rate's dropping rapidly, sir. So are all her vitals."

Then everything went blank again as she felt a mask being strapped on and she fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

*beep*

_'What's that?'_

*beep*

_'It's so annoying.'_

*beep*

_'Is that my alarm? I should probably turn that off.'_

*beep*

_'Can't seem to open my eyes.'_

*beep*

_'Oh crap, the accident! Am I dead?'_

*beep*

_'Doesn't feel like heaven. Or smell like one. And isn't hell supposed to hurt?'_

*beep*

_'And that's probably not my alarm clock. I'm guessing I'm in a hospital. What happened exactly?_

*beep*

_'OK, let's try again.'_

Mustering all the strength left in her, she willed her eyes to open as she felt her eyelids flutter a little.

* * *

"We are glad that your road to recovery has been smooth. It's been a week since you were in that horrible wreck." The doctor smiled before her expression fell.

"Unfortunately for your friend, she suffered cranial damage and her brain was severely injured when the force of the impact caused a contusion. There is brain swelling and she has slipped into a comatose state. It's very difficult for us to assess her future condition at this moment and we cannot do much without an emergency contact or her past medical history."

The doctor waved for a nurse and an elderly lady in scrubs walked over to them with some documents, wearing a warm smile on her face.

"We would appreciate it if you could provide us with some information once you are ready and complete the required hospital administration forms. Nurse Carrie here will assist you. Several documents were also recovered at the accident site but they were not very useful due to them having suffered damage during the car fire."

She nodded, still a little shell-shocked at the circumstances of the whole ordeal. She requested that the nurse leave the forms with her as she wanted to rest for a moment.

* * *

Wandering down the halls, she stopped in front of the Intensive Care Unit. She could barely recognise the girl lying inside; she was bandaged from head to toe, with only her eyes and breathing apparatus visible, and she was hooked up to multiple fluid and blood bags.

She returned back to her room and looked at the forms along with the belongings that had been recovered after the accident. There had been a freak fire and many identification documents had been lost. Only sooty, blurred plastic images remained, and the police and doctors had been unable to differentiate the victims' identities.

She scoffed at her burnt ID card. She could pass off as anyone now if she wanted to. No one was looking for her. Emergency contact? Maybe for that half-dead girl in the ICU; she was the popular, famous one with plenty of family and friends. Not her.

She grabbed one of the forms that she had to fill, along with a pen.

_*Please fill in the required fields of information._

_*Name:_

She hesitated; the hand gripping a pen hovered over the paper._ She didn't want to write down her own name. What if…? Should she? Could she? Maybe she could…She could always get out of it afterward easily…right? It was doubtful that the girl would even make it anyway. She needed this. She had nothing else. She could have a new lease on life. The girl would understand this._

A slow smirk formed on her bruised face.

_*Name: Patricia Maria de la Rosa_

* * *

Austin, Ally and Dez were waiting by Gate 27. They were reminiscing with each other about the gate where they had had many interesting encounters; such as when both Austin and Ally had confused their flights during Austin's first countrywide tour.

Ally groaned as the guys bugged her about the long wait.

"Even when flying in, she's late!" declared Austin petulantly before he pouted.

Ally let out another sigh and shot him a tired glance. "Austin, her flight is scheduled to land at 3.00pm. It's only 3.05pm. Could you give her time in the least to clear immigrations?"

"Yeah, Austin!" chimed in Dez as he licked his ice-cream cone.

Both Austin and Ally gave him a funny look. "And where did you get that?" Austin asked curiously.

Dez just smiled and pointed backwards with his thumb at an old lady who was waving her cane at them threateningly.

"Wha?" The two figured that it was probably best that they didn't question further.

"She's gotta come out soon! Otherwise I'm going to be recognised and get mobbed!" Austin looked around cautiously as he peered out from behind his large shades.

"OK, if anything, they're only going to spot you because of your ridiculously huge sunglasses. And besides, you're not the only one who could get recognised!" Ally wrapped the ends of her dark hair around her face and looked around cautiously as well.

"Yeah, Austin!" chimed in Dez again.

"Dez, you're supposed to be my best friend and on my side!"

Ally smiled smugly at Austin, "Well, he's on the side of logic and reasoning."

"Yeah, Austin!"

"Although he could probably stop repeating himself."

"Yeah, Austin!"

"Dez, stop that."

"Yeah, Austin!"

"Dez!" the two cried out.

"Yeah, Austin! Wait. Huh?" Dez looked up from his phone. "Ohhhh. Sorry, was I interrupting your private moment again? Sorry."

Austin raised a brow at his eccentric friend as Ally stared incredulously at the director. He was still as random as he was in high school. But still, you gotta give him credit for being able to stay himself even after basking in all the behind-the-scenes Hollywood glamour. They sometimes wondered how in the world did he ever make it this far without being brainwashed, being as innocent as he was sometimes.

Ally sighed at the two boys who were starting to get impatiently excited again as they started to tiptoe to peer over the crowd. She too started to get excited; she did miss Trish so, and started to look out for her friend earnestly as well.

"Hey, guys! I think I see her!"

The trio grinned excitedly in the direction where Ally pointed. They too, spotted the familiar mop of curly hair. As the crowd thinned, they spotted their…friend?

The Latina ran up to them. "Hey, guys!" The girl grinned cheerfully at them as Ally glanced back at the boys, who seemed unsure as well.

"Er…Who are you?"

"Whaaaaaat? How could you not recognise me, Ally?" The brunette frowned at the singer-songwriter.

"Wha, well. It's just. You look. I-" Ally sputtered nervously. Did she just fail to recognise her best friend?

"I think what Ally is trying to say here is that, Trish, you look a little different." added Austin.

Dez nodded enthusiastically in agreement with Austin's words.

The girl's expression fell and looked a little distressed. "Oh…"

"Yeah, you're a bit…skinnier, and… your face just looks…" Ally attempted again to explain herself but failed to come up with the appropriate words.

"Well," The girl took a deep breath to calm down. "I had a bit of…an accident. OK? I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"An accident?!" cried Ally, while Dez frowned in concern and Austin was suddenly checking his manager for injuries.

"I'm fine now," she continued as she shook Austin off. "I'll…I'll explain everything later, alright? For now I just wanna get home and rest after the long flight." She looked at them, a pleading look painted on her face.

"Well…alright. But promise to tell me everything later, Trish?" Ally linked her arm with her best friend. The girl beamed and nodded back in response.

* * *

"Trish, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Ally asked for what felt like the 100th time and the Latina could only groan.

"Yes, Ally. I'm fine! I might be a little disoriented or unfamiliar with certain things at times, but I'm healthy as far as the doctor's concerned."

She had earlier explained to Team Austin &amp; Ally about her accident and how it caused partial memory loss. She had difficulty in expressing herself at times and apparently would act differently from before due to sustained brain injuries.

She had required some minor cosmetic surgery as there had been scarring and bone grafts and all sorts of complications, and that explained the slight alteration in her appearance. The emergency services had been unable to contact them due to her identification documents having been burnt in a freak car fire during the said accident, and she hadn't wanted to worry her family and friends when she had awoken. She was an adult and didn't require any parental consent or guardians. Her phone had survived the car fire somehow, and a few minor repairs later, she had the date and time of her flight that her best friends were waiting for her to come home on.

Now Ally had brought her to the DMV to register for her new identification card and she was waiting outside of the building for the singer to handle some paperwork.

She stared at the namecard-sized plastic in her hand; it was half melted and ashes broke off the edges when the wind fluttered by. She no longer needed this. She was a new person and this barely existent old ID of hers was of no use to her now. She smirked at the card and tossed her old, unwanted life into the trash can.

Ally called for her, and she walked off without another backward glance.

She could finally have the life she had always dreamed of now.

_Last Name: Angeles  
irst Name: Trix  
Addre  
te of Birth: 1__st__ July 1995_

* * *

-end-

A/N: From now on, I'm calling the fake Trish and the real Trish by their real names.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Not betaed, errors are entirely my own.

I do not own Austin &amp; Ally.

* * *

Chapter 3

She stared intensely at the straw, surgical needle and thread in hand; she moved to join the split plastic together.

"Doctor!"

Her hand jerked and the straw tightened and twisted as the thread was pulled.

"What is it, Carrie? Just so you know, you just made me stitch a very ugly suture."

"The patient just woke up!"

"Which patient?"

"The Jane Doe from that car crash a year ago!"

The doctor's eyes widened. "The girl with severe brain injury and had been declared level 1 comatose?"

The nurse nodded and the doctor immediately rushed out with her to inspect the patient.

* * *

"She seems to be alert and awake with no focal motor or sensory deficit noted," reported Nurse Carrie.

The stern doctor, or at least that's how it looked to her, frowned further as she held a penlight to inspect the girl's reactions.

"Who're you?" The girl asked a little shyly.

"I'm Grant, your doctor, and this here is Nurse Carrie."

"I feel like I know those names…"

"Do you? It would help if we could contact your family or friends."

"I'm…not…" The patient shook her head lightly, trying to focus her thoughts. "I'm not sure…"

"Well, you were in pretty bad shape for a while. Perhaps you're just a little disoriented and a little rest will allow you to get your senses back together. Carrie here will tell you which tests you'll still need to undergo."

Trish smiled back at the healthcare professionals and nodded.

* * *

"You had intraparenchymal haemorrhages."

The girl furrowed her brows at the doctor in lack of understanding.

"Simply put, you had contusions which could be seen on your CT scan. The force of an impact on one side of the brain can cause the brain to bounce or ricochet within the skull. This can cause harm in two places—one directly beneath the "hit", and a second area of damage on the opposite side of the brain. You also had symptoms of a severe concussion such as confusion, memory impairment and loss of consciousness after traumatic brain injury. Fortunately, the swelling subsided and the blood flow to your brain regulated. However, it seems that the regaining of your memories might take some time. Your physical mobility will also require intensive therapy to regain its usual agility."

The doctor frowned. "It also seems that you also have a cerebral sinus venous thrombosis; a blood clot terribly near your optic nerves. It's too near for us to operate on, and you'll have to stay on blood thinners so that the clot can hopefully dissipate by itself over time. It seems benign for now, however, and shouldn't pose a problem for your sight."

Trish looked confused and fearful as she contemplated Doctor Grant's words. She wasn't sure what to do. She felt so alone at that moment, not knowing anyone who could help her and what she should do now.

Nurse Carrie placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Don't worry, Sweetie. You'll figure it all out."

* * *

Under the watchful eyes of Nurse Carrie and a physical therapist, Trish was progressively making small but steady improvements during her sessions. There were, however, of course, times when the girl almost gave up on the whole process.

Trish fell to the ground with another grunt and sat there in frustration.

"Keep trying," the physical therapist coaxed the girl.

"What's the point?! Even if I manage to find myself walking, where the heck am I supposed to walk to?!" Trish snapped. "I don't know who I am, it's been more than a month since I awoke and apparently no one is looking for me! I am all alone in this world! Ain't that just dandy?!" The angry girl huffed once more, glaring at nothing in particular before her gaze dropped to one of sadness.

The police had said that there were no missing reports fitting her description but they would keep a look out. According to the nurses, the other girl, Rish?, had told them that Trish had hitchhiked a ride with her and she didn't know her name. Maybe she was a homeless nobody. Trish sighed as Nurse Carrie looked her over in consideration. She had watched over the girl over the past couple of months and felt a certain fondness for her.

"Well, tell you what. If you manage to finish this course, why don't you come and stay with me?"

* * *

Trish stared out the window as she waited for the doctor to return to her room. After almost 6 months more of physical therapy, most of Trish's mobility had returned, although the clot in her brain had yet to dissipate. The doctor had advised her not to perform strenuous activity for fear that the clot might get dislodged and affect her brain and motor functions.

"Well, you're all ready and cleared to go."

Trish glanced towards the door as Dr Grant entered and smiled at her. Trish returned the gesture and hopped off the bed, grabbing her bag along. There wasn't much, just the cleaned clothes that she had been admitted in.

"Thanks for all your help, Dr Grant. I promise that I'll handle the bills somehow. With or without insurance," Trish nodded and left rapidly as the doctor attempted to speak again. "Wait-"

* * *

Trish looked around her surroundings as she stepped out of the hospital. She couldn't get a taxi; she was broke. She rummaged around her pockets for the list of places that she had searched through newspapers for jobs that provided food &amp; lodging. Some of them sounded really dodgy though, she'd have to be careful.

"Wait!" Trish spun around to see Nurse Carrie, out of her usual nurse attire, jogging up to her.

"Where do you think you're going? You should've waited for me!"

Nurse Carrie breathed out a sigh of relief and then, at Trish's questioning gaze, continued, "You don't have my address, do you? How were you expecting to travel too?"

"Are-are you serious?"

Nurse Carrie frowned at the surprised tone. "What? Did you think I was some old fuddy duddy who lies for the sake of convenience?"

"No…?" Trish looked uncertain. "But I thought you just said that to give me some hope at the time."

"Well. Let's go then." Nurse Carrie beamed at her and totted over to her little car as Trish stared, wide-eyed, after her before smiling gratefully.

"…Thank you."

* * *

-end-

A/N: The doctor who had treated Austin's vocal nodules is also called Grant and well, Carrie, you know who else is named the same. :) The next chapter gets the plot going with the gang and Trish and Trixie! And yes, it has been more than a year and 6 months since the accident happened.


End file.
